


Night of the Damned

by hereruha



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Demons, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Violence, Yaoi, prince!Aoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereruha/pseuds/hereruha
Summary: Ruki only knows one kind of life, and that's being confined in the royal palace, away from the outside world. He lives at night mostly, his only purpose being to serve the royal family and the nobles at court. He's come to live for today, not even bothering thinking about how his future life will be, it's already drawn anyway. Yet, it seems like someone, or something, is trying to change the situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker.

Jet-black hair fluttering in the wind, he closed his eyes for a few seconds, exhaling softly in the cool, moonlit night, as he wrapped himself in a woollen blanket. For once his night was free, and for a split second he had thought about visiting the prince. However, as he pondered the idea, he came to the conclusion that he had no reason to do so. Looking down the balcony he was leaning on, he observed the guards roaming the gardens, searching for someone who had broken into the palace’s enclosure.

“Foolish,” he whispered, shaking his head as he went back inside his chamber.

He couldn’t really blame the intruder, although he didn’t know much about what went on outside of the palace, he knew that the people was curious about how it looked inside. Commoners wanted to know how the royal family and the other people at court lived, but if they knew what it really was like, maybe they wouldn’t envy it so much. Or so he thought, but then again, he had no idea how life was for normal people. He could only guess that it had to be difficult to a certain extent, as his parents had given him up to a brothel in exchange for money.

He slowly undressed, locking eyes with his own golden orbs in the mirror, and slipped on a dressing gown as he walked outside of his room to go to the bathhouse. At this hour the nobles had already withdrawn to their chambers, and if not, they were busy with one of his pairs so he needn’t worry about being bothered.

He tied up his shoulder-length hair in a bun as he walked in the bathhouse, overlooking the servant that had opened the mahogany double door for him. He looked around the cream marble bathhouse, making sure that no noble was there. The few female servants who took care of the baths straightened up as they noticed him and bowed. The room was already filled with the scent of jasmine; they had already poured his favourite essential oils in the water.

“You’re dismissed,” he uttered. Unconsciously, his hands had moved to his belt to tighten it.

The women glanced at each other before hastening out of the room. When he heard the door close in his back he heaved a sigh and let his gown drop to the marble ground. He had already washed himself before, not knowing then that he wouldn’t be needed this night, so he directly stepped into the warm water. The moment he was fully immerged he felt his muscles relax. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes, and basked into the warmth of the water.

“I thought you would come tonight.”

The small man jerked up when the suave voice murmured in his right ear, the other’s breath in his neck making shivers run down his spine.

“This is one the scarce nights I have free, I needed some time for myself, my prince,” he replied, not daring to move anymore.

The prince sighed, his hands snaking under the jet-black-haired man’s arms, his strong arms slowly winding around the smaller man’s naked chest, his right hand right above the other’s erratically beating heart.

“Ruki,” sighed the prince. “Do I scare you this much, after such a long time?” he asked, his fingers drawing circles over the golden-eyed man’s chest, his black claws scraping the skin ever so slightly.

“Nonsense, I have no reason to fear you, my prince,” managed to utter the other. “You’ve always taken good care of me.”

He knew better than to anger the prince, knowing how he took offence so easily.

“I can feel your heart hammering against your ribs under my fingertips, though, I can hear the way your blood pulses in your veins, the emotions given off by your sweet scent,” whispered the prince, burying his face in the crook of Ruki’s neck. “Even if you mask it as much as possible with the strong scent of jasmine, I can identify everything you feel.”

He only gulped, feeling how the other’s teeth nudged the sensitive skin of his neck. A quick nip of the prince could draw blood from him, he was perfectly aware of it.

“Come to my chambers once you’re done here,” sought the prince, slowly pulling back.

Ruki wished he could say no, but the hint of an order lingered under this simple sentence.

“If you don’t, I will ask Uruha to come.”

He glanced at the other, locking eyes with deep, obsidian orbs. He also knew this threat would come. Uruha was his weak spot and the prince took perverse pleasure in using him against Ruki.

“You know how I can be, Ruki, so don’t make me wait too long,” finished the prince, turning his back to the man in the bath.

A heart-wrenching sob escaped the man’s lips when he thought he couldn’t be heard, but little did he know that the prince leant against the mahogany double door, outside of the bathhouse, hearing every choked sob that left the other, every shudder that shook his lithe frame.

“One day you will kill him, and you perfectly know that, Aoi,” said a honey-blond man who had been leaning against a pillar opposite the door the whole time the prince had been inside.

“And who are you to say that, Uruha? You’re no innocent,” retorted the prince, glaring at the other.

“I know, but at least I’m not a monster like you,” he replied, his slender figure moving away from the pillar. “I wonder what people would think if the royal family’s true nature ever came out,” he said, a smirk spreading across his dark-painted lips, as he ran a hand through the prince’s raven locks.

Aoi slapped the hand away, snarling at the honey blond. The taller man only chuckled, his eyes tinkling with mischief.

“Now, the king is waiting for me, I wonder how much I’ll be able to suck out of him this time,” pondered Uruha, walking away, his hips swaying under his crimson dressing gown.

“Do whatever you have to do,” groaned the raven, ignoring how the other’s shadow on the ground had changed, only slightly akin to his actual body. “Just don’t tell me how you do it. I’ll keep your secret as long as you respect your part of deal.”

Uruha turned around to look at the raven, bright green eyes gleaming for a split second before turning back to amber, and winked.

“Don’t worry about me, you should worry about him instead,” he replied, pointing at the bathhouse’s door. “You know prostitutes don’t last long at court. He will soon be disposed of, he’s only human after all,” he sighed before disappearing around a corner, his strong musk scent, marked with a hint of peony, lingering in the air.

Aoi looked outside, staring at the full moon that shone high in the night sky. Uruha needn’t remind him of the fate of people like Ruki, the raven was the one mostly responsible for their ‘sudden’ disappearance after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well, it seems like I'm up with yet another Aoiki, haha.  
> Obviously there's supernatural in this, because that's just me, I can barely write without involving anything supernatural.
> 
> I didn't tell much in this as it's only a prologue, but I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♡


End file.
